The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to integrated failure recognition.
Physical hardware failures within a tape library storage system may include a gripper which is unable to move, an unreadable tape, a failed drive, or a tape which is lost while moving, among other failures which have fatal consequences to hardware and data.